


Dragonride, the Relationship

by riverleafing



Category: The Evertree Saga (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverleafing/pseuds/riverleafing
Summary: World is fantasy (vaguely D&D); full of humans, elves, dwarves, orcs, halfies, and other mystical things set in a medieval-like earthen plane.Kyleaappears as a tall elf with short white-hair & a magic-using ranger from a hamlet-like village of Flom. Aside from her heroic actions in times of need, her honest charm & good-nature help cast doubt on any of her little thieving habits.Daisyappears as a confident, free-sprited half-elf with long black hair. She's a highly-sexual charmer, a magic-user, & [formerly] a promoter of the "worlds-famous elven singer", Isaria EvenveilInspired by Thom Baylay's interactive fictionEvertree Inn,Sordwin, and [in development]Lux.





	Dragonride, the Relationship

A week has passed, and her chest aches horribly. Maybe she'll stop by Kylea's claiming it's just to grab the last of her things. Maybe it will be comforting to see Kylea feel just a little miserable without her, too. Would she though? 

Unlocking the front door with a soft click, Daisy steps through the kitchen to the open room with their... Kylea's bed. Already a sense of something feeling out of the familar norm overcomes Daisy. Clothes are strewn across the floor and the messed up bed. A movement of water catches her ear to the left; she turns to the open bathroom door to see a beautiful female elf with long flowing white hair leaning on the edge of the tub, smiling at her. 

"Well, hello. I suppose you know Kylea, too, then?" 

Kylea's voice approaches from around the corner to Daisy's right, "Honey, are you cleaned up yet? What do you think about--"  
She stops dead in her tracks, her hand pauses at buttoning her sleeve, staring at Daisy, then casting a glance over the scene. 

Daisy drops her bag, turns on a heel and storms back out. 

"Daisy! Stop," Kylea calls out, racing to place her feet into unbuckled boots to charge after her. "Daisy! Wait, it's not what it looks like. Daisy!"  
Kylea teleports in front of her, gripping her by the shoulders. 

"Get away from me!" Daisy screams, "I dont care what else you do. Just leave me alone."  
Daisy's eyes crackle with mana just moments before the force of it slams Kylea in the chest, throwing her on the ground against the wall of the nearest building.

"Daisy! Ow. Hells, Daisy! She's my sister!!" 

Daisy stops, body trembling with rage, her eyes flash to Kylea, "A sister you call "honey"? Don't lie to me!!" 

"Gods. Her name is Honeysuckle, Daisy." Kylea stands up with a wince, eyes never leaving hers, her face pulls in a pained frown. "I would never--"

"Whatever. I just came to get the last of my things. I don't care what you do anymore." 

"...I miss you. That's all I really do." 

Daisy scoffs, "I'll just come back when you're away. You were clearly on your way out somewhere." She gives a cursory glance over the tight leather pants and open-collared white shirt she knows Kylea used to wear when going out to dinner with her. Daisy let Kylea know how much she enjoyed the distraction of this particular attire. 

"She just arrived off the road. We were going out to eat to catch up. Daisy, come meet her yourself. Please." 

Her eyes narrow at Kylea, crossing her arms, "Why would I want to do that?" 

"Because you and I still... I want you in my life. Do you really think I would lie to you about this? Don't you want to prove the truth for yourself, either way?"

~~~

Kylea, sensing the awkward silence too heavily, speaks first, "Well, I suppose I'll go get us our first round." She steps up and heads to the bar. 

"So," Honeysuckle starts, "You're Daisy. ... I didn't think you actually existed, you know, the way my sister described you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, come on, an 'incredibly attractive & talented half-elf woman of means' actually attracted to my sticky-fingered sister? Met in a hotel after one night? Wouldn't last even if it were true once, right? ... and yet here you are."

"There's much more to Kylea than her penchant for... seizing opportunities," Daisy fires back.

Honeysuckle smirks, "Clearly you think so." Daisy scowls at her, but Honeysuckle continues speaking as if not noticing, "But I'm glad someone else is caring for her. She is my sister; I'm just glad she exists, especially after.."

Daisy looks away with a frown, knowing of Kylea's loss of family in the fire. She chooses to divert the topic, "We're not together anymore."

Honeysuckle's eyebrows nearly raise to her hairline, "The way you two feel about each other? I could hardly get Kylea to shut up about this 'imaginary lover' she had; and then to see the way you reacted when you thought-- haha! I don't want to imagine the ridiculousness of what is keeping you apart."

Kylea approaches the table with two glasses of wine and a mocktail for her younger sister. 

"Don't presume to know how I feel," Daisy hisses at Honeysuckle. 

"Hey, are you two fast enemies now?" Kylea cuts in. 

"On the contrary. I think I like her, Kylea. But, girl, do you have something to make up for."  
Honeysuckle stands up from the table, placing her hand on her sister's shoulder, "I think I'll go back to yours and rest. I'll eat whatever you got there later. You two should stay awhile and chat."

~~~

"Your sister seems to think I'm too good for you."

"... You're too good for most people."

Despite herself Daisy scoffs, then looks sideways at Kylea before regaining her comfortable air of bravado.  
"Glad you recognize it. I left everyone in the past for that reason too. I should find someone who's more line with me in _attractiveness, talent, and means_ in that way, right?"

"Could you make do with me in the meanwhile?"

"Make do..." she repeats, her disbelief surprisingly unhidden. She swallows and the bared emotion flits out of existence as she turns her head away. "You're not all that bad a choice... for someone."

"I want to be 'not all that bad' for you."

"Well, we can't always get what we want."

"Could you ever _want_ me?"

Before turning back to Kylea, Daisy takes a deep breath that seems to pain her, "You wouldn't want _me_ really. You want someone to love you, and I'm just not that kind of girl. I need far too much attention and far too much independence, both at my own capricious whimsy. Who can put up with that?"

"A patient person who trusts, respects, and appreciates you just as you are."

"No one's that patient."

"I am as much as you are with me."  
Daisy rolls her eyes.  
"I mean it. Despite our disagreements, you've still been understanding with me, believed in me, supported me, and even tolerated my occasional sappy affections--"

"You are unbelievably sappy sometimes."

"Point is, we're not that bad for one another. I know I can't really know if you'll ever be able to say you feel anything more for me other than just being that 'kind & helpful elf who happened to be in the right place at the worst time' for you. But I know I feel something strongly about wanting you in my life as long as possible. ...Is there anything of me you want that I can give to convince you to stay a while longer?"

"...I don't know what I want. I just know it's getting increasingly harder for me to be in your crazy life adventures with your crazy life-threatening choices."

"Somehow I still succeed," Kylea says with a proud, beaming smile.

"But will you always? I'm not into that kind of gamble."

"Because you fear losing me?"

"... Look, I need to find someone else to focus on. Develop friendships with budding talents who need me to help take charge of promoting them. That's not an easily found job. I know I shouldn't get too invested in any one individual like you or ..Isaria."

Kylea notices the sadness creeping into her voice at the end, suddenly remembering the untimely death of her best friend. She'll put a pin in that topic for later. Meanwhile, she refocuses the conversation before Daisy diverts it elsewhere.  
"What would make me less of a gamble on having 'too short a life'?"

"I dunno. Vampirism?"

"Seems like a different kind of gamble you'd be taking."

"Yeah, well you'd be hotter so..."

Kylea leans closer, her voice a low soothing timbre, "You want me to bite you?"

Daisy's arms flush with goosebumps, but her caustic tone attempts to mask her feelings, "You already have, remember? What good was any of that? I haven't even turned more elf."

"You're right. Nothing good at all came of our time together." Daisy's eyes grow round as Kylea sits back in her chair again, now with a sudden change of tone. "You didn't help us stop further deaths at the Evertree Inn, you didn't help us save the entire island of Sordwin, and here in Lux you certainly didn't do anything to help us stay alive in this-- Who needed any of that?"

"...Kylea... I'm not cut out to be a hero."

"I disagree. You have such a profound potential to be so much more than what others believe of you. You're more than a 'hot body' or a mischievous 'pixie', and I'm certain you deserve far more recognition for your capabilities. ..I'm so grateful for you, Daisy. I needed you, in so many ways. The more we've grown closer, the more impressive the feats we've accomplished, and the more I feel we together should-- Could I still bring you any happiness? I think if I can be any part of showing the worlds _how incredible you are_ I will do it. Even if you leave me. Even if I never see you again."

Daisy gawps. "... You really mean it. I don't understand how you exist. You're totally crazy, you know that? ..What am I supposed to do? .. Somehow you make me almost want to go for it...every time. I think I must catch some kind of contact crazy."

Kylea sighs out her frustration, her mien returning to a somber one. "You don't have to believe me. But you'll think about it, won't you?" Kylea stands up to leave.  
"It was really good to see you again," she chuckles darkly as she adds, "despite the unpleasantness from the scene you appeared to walk into... Take care, Daisy."  
She smiles weakly and turns to leave. 

Daisy frowns, watching Kylea march out of the tavern. 

A deep tug in her chest makes her growl at herself, looking up at the ceiling to stay the melting ice of her blue eyes, "Gods, this idiot... I've never felt more certain--"  
"Kylea!" Daisy races after her, "Dammit! I've never chased anybody! Kylea!! You stop right there!"

Kylea sighs, turning around tiredly expecting more of this discussion as usual. 

Daisy suddenly barrels into her, grabbing hold of her face to press their lips together. 

Like a match struck, Kylea's desire flares immediately in response, her eager hands seeking out the shape of the woman they get to hold again.  
Receiving her tongue across hers, she breaks the kiss.  
"Daisy," she breathes out in a soft voice mixed with uncertainty and longing.

Daisy's piercing blue eyes begin to shimmer, "I want you in my life, too." Her brow furrows with lines, "I've really hated this time too much without you, Kylea. We can find a way.. Please, just take me home with you."

Kylea's lips spread in a soft smile as she affectionately brushes a bit of Daisy's dark hair behind her short ears. It's a true rarity to see her half-elf so emotionally exposed, and she knows Daisy's not happy with feeling it.  
"Come. Let's head up to yours, Sexy." 

Daisy coughs out a relieved laugh, her eyes crinkling, the shimmering fear in her eyes receding away. Kylea draws her fingers down Daisy's arm to find the mutual touch to entwine them with. Hand in hand, they stroll towards her hotel room apparently in an even nicer part of the city.

"Your sister?" 

"She'll be fine." The flash of concern on Daisy's face prompts Kylea to add with a smile, "She's a Windslip like me. She's dealt with much more harrowing things than a night alone in a nice home." She includes with an embarrassed mutter, "plus, she clearly knows how I feel about you. I would never hear the end of it if you & I didn't somehow end the night together. "

"She sounds like an entertaining handful."

"That's a younger sibling for you."

"No wonder you tolerate such a girlfriend.."

Kylea raises an eyebrow, "A girlfriend now, huh?"


End file.
